


Liked by yuri-plisetsky and 1310 others

by FoggyDevil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, LITERALLY, M/M, Olympics, SHUSH, They're all friends, They're in Paris, Winter Olympics, cause i love them so much, happy new year, it's basically vlogging, it's instagram, otalerovich friendship, otayuri - Freeform, side crispovich, side saramila, side viktuuri, they just post stuff on instagram, they're not gonna be in paris I know, this was for a secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyDevil/pseuds/FoggyDevil
Summary: PurpleWitch just posted a photo[A picture taken inside a locker room, Georgi, JJ and Otabek posing in front of a mirror. In the background other skaters are stretching and getting ready]Liked by yuri-plisetsky, v-nikiforov, RedBaba, and 768 others





	Liked by yuri-plisetsky and 1310 others

**Author's Note:**

> Writter for a New Year's Eve secret santa.  
> They asked for Otayuri at Winter Olympics, I've procastinated till the last three days and then I wrote this.  
> come find me on [tumblr](http://almost-hunters-in-the-tardis.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  Thank you [Cuilchan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuilchan/pseuds/Cuilchan/) for all the precious help. You're always by my side
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

**Jjleroy!15** just posted a video

_ Paris, France _

  
  


_ It starts with a view from a window, then it turns to show JJ's bright face. _

“ Bonjour Paris! This is your king speaking, directly from my assigned room for these Olympics.”  _ The camera pans over the already messy room, an explosion of red and purple clothes everywhere, then stops on Georgi, dramatically laying the bed, speaking on the phone with somebody. _

“And here's my roomate, people! Who are you talking to, Gosha?”

_ Georgi barely turns his head before answering  _ “ Michele.”

“Wait, he was here literally ten minutes ago.”

“Love can't wait, Jean Jacques. I can't leave him alone with unpacking, it gets lonely.”

“Why don't you go there then.”

_ Georgi lazily picks up a tank top from his open suitcase abandoned on the floor. _

“I have my own unpacking to do.”

“That's not... You know what, nevermind.” _There's a knock at the door._ “Oh, our first guest! I wonder who it is, my dear JJ girls, shall we find out?” _The camera turns to the door and JJ's hand can be seen reaching for the handle._ “Mesdames et Messieurs, I present you the one and only, the hero of Kazakhstan, Tamer of the Russian Ice Tiger, Otabek Altin!”

_ The camera is met by Otabek's unamused expression. _ “ Hi Jean, is Georgi here?”

“ Sure, if he's done unpacking.”  _ The phone is turned again and JJ winks. _ “ And that's it for today, we have a super secret meeting to attend now. See you in the next video, eh?”

  
  


Liked by phichithamster, mickey-crispino and 1540 others

  
  


**Jjleroy!15** let’s get this party started! @PurpleWitch

  
  


**sara-crispino** @mickey-crispino non ci posso credere

**mickey-crispino** @sala-crispino non una parola

  
  


**daddy-JJ** @Jjleroy!15 please daddy fuck me

**Jjleroy!15** @daddy-JJ I’m a religious man, please go to church⛪

  
  


* * *

  
  


**yuri-plisetsky** just posted a photo

  
  


_ A selfie of a bored Yuri where you can see Viktor and Yuuri in the background, Viktor hugging the Japanese from behind and kissing his cheek. _

  
  


Liked by Yuri+angels10 and 6545 others

  
  


**yuri-plisetsky** 9 years later, still disgustingly in love @v-nikiforov @yuuri-katsudon **#viktuuri #hug #getaroom #whyareyoulikethis**

  
  


**v-nikiforov** My husband is still the most beautiful angel I’ve ever seen 

**yuuri-katsudon** this is a lovely picture, thank you for the tag @yuri-plisetsky

  
  


* * *

  
  


**RedBaba** just posted a video

  
  


_ It starts with a laughing Sara walking backward through the streets of Paris. _

“ ...so I told him  _ I’m gonna cut your pretty face, if you don’t step back right now! _ ”

_ Mila whoops _ “ Yeah, that’s my girl!”

“Hell yeah I am!” _Sara chirps, twirling on herself and then waving at someone off camera._ “Hey guys!” _The camera moves to the right and Yuri and Otabek can be seen walking hand in hand. They wave back._

“ You’re headed to lunch? Wanna join us?”  _ Sara’s voice asks and Yuri nods. _ “ Yes! Double date!”

“Double date!”

  
  


Yuri+angels10, ota-babes and 1968 like this

  
  


**RedBaba** double date with bae @sara-crispino, @yuri-plisetsky and @otabek-altin **#loveislove**

  
  


**mickey-crispino** @sara-crispino spero tu gli abbia tagliato davvero la faccia, nonna Carmela sarebbe fiera

[ **mickey-crispino** @sara-crispino hope you cut really face, grandmother Carmela would be proud]

_ Translated from Italian _

  
  


* * *

  
  


**+guanghongji+** just posted a photo

  
  


_ A picture of the rink during practice, several skaters on the ice. Leo de la Iglesia is smiling and waving at the camera, while in the background Otabek is standing siderink talking with JJ and Georgi. _

  
  


Liked by real-leo and 853 others

  
  


**+guanghongji+** practice time at my first **#olympicgames**! I’m **#soexcited** **#omg**

  
  


**yuri-plisetsky** @otabek-altin you’re talking with them, why are you talking with them, something always happens when you talk with them

**Jjleroy!15** @yuri-plisetsky you’re so mean :(

**yuri-plisetsky** @Jjleroy!15 I still don’t talk w/ you

**Jjleroy!15** @yuri-plisetsky I’m your boyfriend’s bff!

  
  


* * *

  
  


**phichithamster** just posted a video

  
  


“Sooooo, people from the internet, today was a-ma-zing! If you haven't seen today's performances what are you even doing here? Go watch all of them right now! I'm totally in love with Yuzuru’s costume, and Yuuri’s program was… hey, JJ, how do you say magnificent in French?”

“Magnifique.”

“Yes, that! Yuuri’s performance was magnifique! And I scored a personal best, I'm really proud of myself and you people should be proud of yourselves too!”

“ Praise to that, my friend.”  _ JJ appears in the frame, an arm around Phichit’s shoulders. _ “ He's right, guys, you should always do things that make yourself proud, even though it's too hard sometimes. Even when you're in your darkest place, have faith in yourself and in whatever God you believe in; it'll get better.”

_ Phichit smiles up at him.  _ “ Wow, JJ, that’s really beautiful. Wanna go bother someone with me?”

“Avec plaisir.”

_ The video cuts to what it looks like a common room, skaters relaxing after dinner. The camera zooms on Georgi and Otabek talking in a corner. _

“What are they talking about?”

“Do I look like I speak Russian to you? It’s either English or French for me.”

“ Shall we find it out, my dear followers?”  _ Phichit asks, approaching them. _ “ Hey guys! I didn’t know you knew each other.”

_Georgi bats his long lashes once._ “ I‘ve known our dear Otabek since he was thirteen years old, actually.”

“Wait, what?! Where did you two meet?”

“During the only summer camp I did in St Petersburg” _Otabek says, smiling softly_ “ Gosha was wearing bright pink leg warmers; the only one more beautiful than him was Yura.”

“Oh, my darling, you flatter me.”

“ O. M. G.”  _ The camera turns to one of Phichit’s nostril, before adjusting and take in all of his face.  _ “ People, I’m gonna end this video here ‘cause I physically need to hear everything about these bright pink leg warmers! Now Georgi, tell me: where do I find them, and do they come with hamsters patterns?”

Liked by RedBaba, yuuri-katsudon, PurpleWitch, Jjleroy!15, yuri-plisetskty and 9842 others

  
  


**phichithamster** @Jjleroy!15 @PurpleWitch @otabek-altin **#backstory #legwarmers #igotthem #coolfashion #instacool**

  
  


**yuri-plisetsky** @otabek-altin such a sweet talker, I can’t even

**otabek-altin** @yuri-plisetsky I just speak the truth

  
  


**Yuri+angels10** can’t believe **#otayuri** is still killing us

  
  


* * *

  
  


**PurpleWitch** just posted a photo

  
  


_ A picture taken inside a locker room, Georgi, JJ and Otabek posing in front of a mirror. In the background other skaters are stretching and getting ready. _

  
  


Liked by yuri-plisetsky, v-nikiforov, RedBaba, and 768 others

  
  


**PurpleWitch** ready to amaze the public @otabek-altin @Jjleroy!15

  
  


**Jjleroy!15** see you on the podium @otabek-altin

**yuri-plisetsky** @Jjeroy!5 ah, you wish

**Jjleroy!15** @yuri-plisetsky I thought you weren’t talking to me?

**RedBaba** LOL @yuri-plisetsky

  
  


**serena_geek** omg **#otalerovich**!

**PurpleWitch** @serena_geek what?

  
  


* * *

  
  


**v-nikiforov** just posted a video

  
  


_ It starts with a cheering crowd and then pans over to the middle of the ice rink, where on top of the podium Otabek is showing his gold medal to the photographers. Yuri at his right side, silver medal at his neck, Guang-Hong to his left. _

_ JJ can be heard off screen, screaming  _ “ That’s my best friend! Proud of you, pal!”

_ Once the national anthem of Kazakhstan is done playing, Otabek steps down from the podium and kneels in front of Yuri. _

_ Viktor gasps and the crowd screams and whistles when they realize what is happening on the ice.  _

“Oh my god, Vitya!”

  
  


Liked by Jjleory!15, PurpleWitch, yuuri-katsudon, christophe-gc and 10.684 others

  
  


**v-nikiforov** congratulation to @otabek-altin for his gold medal!? @yuri-plisetsky I guess you’ll get a different kind of gold ?

  
  


**christophe-gc** well, that was lovely, congratulations to the happy couple!

  
  


**Yuri+angels10** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


* * *

  
  


**yuri-plisetsky** just posted a photo

  
  


_ A picture taken from the siderink, Otabek kneeled, sliding a ring on Yuri’s finger, flashes going off from the photographer’s cameras. Yuri can either be crying or smiling. _

  
  


Liked by otabek-altin, Yuri+angels10, RedBaba, PurpleWitch and 20.785 others

  
  


**yuri-plisetsky** @otabek-altin thank you for always being by my side **#Iloveyou #Isaidyes #proudofyou** (thanks to @phichithamster for the photo)

  
  


**RedBaba** @yuri-plisetsky I call dibs on maid of honour!

**otabek-altin** @RedBaba sorry I promised that to @PurpleWitch already

**RedBaba** @otabek-altin **#betrayal**

  
  


**Yuri+angels10** I’M SCREAMING OMG THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL FINALLY YOU’RE GONNA HAVE BEAUTIFUL BABIES

**yuri-plisetsky** @Yuri+angels10 could y’all just chill?

  
  


* * *

  
  


**otabek-altin** just posted a video

  
  


_ It starts with the view of a cozy living room, a small Christmas tree under which sleep two cats. Books and medals fill a couple of shelves and potted succulents are lined on the windowsill. The camera turns to an open space on a kitchen where Yuri is cooking, back to the camera, quietly humming a song to himself unaware of being recorded. There’s some fumbling and then Otabek’s hand appears in the frame holding a little velvet blue box. He opens it, revealing a simple white gold band. He lingers on it for a bit, then closes the box again, turns the camera and gives a playful wink _

  
  


Liked by yuri-plisetsky, Jjleroy!15 and 6854 others

  
  


**otabek-altin** @yuri-plisetsky you said **#yes** making me the happiest I can ever be **#thankyou**

**yuri-plisetsky** @otabek-altin omg you’re such an asshole. I love you

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
